stephen_druschke_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minka Mark
Minka Mark is a pink spider monkey with a talent for abstract art and is one of the main characters of Littlest Pet Shop. She is very hyperactive and known to be a chatterbox. But she can easily get distracted by things like food, shiny objects, or simply swinging on a tire swing. She is voiced by Kira Tozer. Background In Grounded during a DNA test, it is initially included that she is a rare breed of monkey called a "Minkey". This conclusion is negated later when it turns out her test results got mixed up with Zoe's and that she is a normal kind of monkey (albeit a pink one). Personality Minka Mark is a very peppy little monkey, and to top it off she's also very hyper. She loves to spends her days painting and chatting it up. Or searching someone's head for food while they speak to her. Most-likely because she is a monkey, she just can't help but be distracted by even the simplest of things. Though it could also just be because she's too hyper to pay attention to one thing for long amounts of time. Minka's passion lies in art however, but not just any art: Abstract. There is nothing she likes more then just grabbing a few cans of paint and throwing it around at anything nearby, be it a canvas or a window. It has been revealed, however, that she cannot work under stress or pressure. When she realized that by selling her art and that it would no longer be fun, she went through a small meltdown that took Russell's apology to make her feel better and resume painting. In episode 9, "Dumb Dumbwaiter" It is revealed that she is highly cleithrophobic when trapped in the dumbwaiter stating that she was a "space monkey" and went as far as screaming when in panic. Development and design Minka Mark was designed by Hasbro designer Kirsten Ulve in 2011.Kirsten Ulve's Littlest Pet Shop Pets One of her original illustrations shows Minka had a white muzzle, no lighter fur around her eyes, wore a blue skirt and a blue ribbon at the tip of her tail. Despite it not being present in the show, she still wears her blue skirt in the toyline. The bonus "A Look Behind The Pet Shop Doors" featurette from the DVD "Little Pets, Big Adventures" revealed that, prior to January 2012, she was named "Margo".Original names from DVD According to Julie McNally Cahill, "very early on", her last name was "Marx".Julie McNally Cahill via Twitter She is a pink monkey with a long and lanky body with a bit of a tummy. Her tail is very long and curly and it seems to be a little bit darker then her skin/fur. Her eyes are bright blue in color. Her hair is a very pale shade of pink with few bangs right directly above her eye, while the rest of it is worn in pigtails at the top of her head, held with small blue bubble shaped pieces. Outfits *Spy uniform *A blue French painter's outfit *A red arabian themed two-piece dress with a small print design on the skirt. Her pigtails are absent, instead she has flowery red and yellow pieces with gold dangle pieces attached. She has gold bracelets and red and gold earrings that match her forehead piece. *A messy white wig with a pair of sunglasses. Her pigtails were worn messily as well. *A white button up shirt with her hair pulled into a tall, slightly wavy beehive. *For Penny's imagination spot, Minka had pulled her hair into a big bun held with a few crystal pieces. She also has a pair of white sunglasses and elbow length white gloves. On her tail is a crystal jewelry piece, matching her earrings. *A purple, red, and yellow ruffled dress with a dark purple cloth on her head with many fruits on top to give her the appearance of a fruit dancer. She also had gold earrings. *Minka wore the same sparkling blue dress, necklace, and white gloves the other girls had during the sweet shop song. Her hair was worn in a similar fashion, giving it the appearance of ice cream with multiple cyan colored pieces of candy and matching colored earring. *A white top with yellow neck piece along with a red belt and blue and pink skirt with a black cloth skirt over it. Around her head is a red bandana with a big orange flower. *During the candy fight, Minka wore a skirt made of licorice with yellow candy band around the top matching her necklace. On her head was a purple orb of candy head piece with multiple pieces of candycane decorating it. Minka had also covered her body with mint, and light blue frosting. *Star Trek outfit *A blue, gray, and brown themed Scottish war attire. She let her hair down and put blue and white paint all over her face. *A pink shirt with Zoe's face on it, including a white bandanna and Z-marks on her cheeks. *In Frenemies, she is wearing a yellow dress *A wedding gown with very pale yellow and green tint to it with a green ribbon around her waist and elbow length gloves. Also worn were crystal earrings to match her tiara. Her hair was pulled back into a single bun. *An operating uniform with white mouth mask and socks. *For the clown party, Minka wore a red top with cow styled chaps, brown boots, and a yellow bow at her neck. She also had a blue clown nose and blue makeup with white around her lips. Her hair was puffed and worn with red bows. *A top with tie, black pants, and a white doctors jacket over it. Her hair with lavender bow was worn down and very stylized with star earrings, giving her the appearance of Jem from Jem and the Holograms. Merchandise As a main charater, Minka has appeared in the toyline multiple times in many sets. Quotes *''Hey, where are my fantasy go?'' *I love you, Emergency comb and thank you for saving us our life's! *''I'm a SPACE MONKEY!!!'' Trivia *In some merchandises, Minka wearing a blue skirt whereas she never put it in the show. *She likes to collect Russell's quills. *She can sleep upside down with her tail and eat a banana with her feet. *She is a possible parody of Pinkie Pie, a character from 'My Little Pony', another show Hasbro owns. Gallery :Gallery of Minka's alternate outfits References Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *She is one of Stephen Squirrelsky's friends. Trivia *Her, Penny Ling, Sunil Nelva, Russell Ferguson, Vinnie Terrio, Pepper Clark, and Zoe Trent's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Robin and the Beanstalk, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, and Toon Age, and will hopefully appear on other movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pets Category:Day Campers Category:Main characters Category:Adults Category:Primates Category:Mammals Category:Pink/Purple pets Category:Animals Category:Littlest Pet Shop characters Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Hasbro Studios Characters Category:DHX Media Characters